Wolf
by timeturneruser
Summary: Read author notes at the top


Author Notes- This is not the notes of tinmeturneruser these are the words of his best friend. This was his last project he was working on. But as of late he has been admitted to Psych hospital he has tried to commit sucide. I wont go into reasons way but he wont be writing anymore stories for a while. So keep him in your thoughts as he is on his road to recovery

Harry was scared Remus was changing into a werewolf after they got out of the shirking shack and learned of the true traitor and of Sirius innocence. Harry got Ron and Hermione to hold unto Peter well Servous was laid on the grass. " get inside with Peter thats what matters most." they where ready to agrue with him " go and send help back."

They ran off with Peter levitatiting behind them Servous was shoved back down the hole. Sirius was in his animagus form well Harry was ready with spells used to contain werewolves. The change was over Remus charged at Harry Sirius jumped between them. Harry was firing off the spells and kept moving and doging. But finally Remus managed to cut his arm.

This pissed off Harry and he felt pain incredible pain he dropped his wand. Remus saw this and charged. But in a instant he meet Remus in the air as now he was giant wolf. He tackled Remus to the ground and managed to pin him he gave Sirius a look and he changed back to his human form. He grabbed Harry's wand and in a instant Remus was in heavy chains to hold him for the night.

But Harry in a instant was in pain his right side was bleeding and he saw flashes of spell fight. Servous was up and fighting his godfather he slipped off into the dark and snuck around. He leapt and tackled him from behind he rolled forward and faced him with his wand pointing at him. Harry just gave him a wolfish grin and slapped Servous and he was out cold.

Harry was once againdoging spells left and right as tecachers came out he got hit with a few of them. He felt the pain again and then he was human again. Aurora Sinstras last spell nailed him he went falling backwards into the limbs of the whomping willow. He was batted out of the air and he went falling back into her. He laid untop of her out cold if he was awake he would be embrassed about where his head was. For Harry was using her breasts as a pillow.

Harry awoke to the glaring sun he groaned and he had the urge to go to the bathroom. He stood and went to walk when he was tugged back by his arm. He looked down to see he was in handcuffs he was confused. A person who looked like Susan a female hufflepuff came in. " good you are awake i have some questions for you Mr. Potter."

" i would be glad to if you would let me go and let go to the bathroom i really have to go."

She sighed she came over and uncuffed him from the bed and placed the cuff on his other hand and led him to the bathroom. He went to the bathroom and came back out. " alright we know of your godfathers innocence. We want to know how dangerous you are as a werewolf."

Harry laughed " i am not a werewolf i didnt change at the start of the full moon. If i was bitten i would have had to wait until the next full moon to start my first change. So what you saw is a stressed and anger fueled animagus transformation."

She glared at him " you take me for a fool Mr. Potter a animagus is into a animal of present day and present day there is no wolf that size any where in the world."

He was angry " i am not lyingto to you believe me maybe it was the transformation Native Amercians go through. Where they can change into a giant wolf at any time."

She screamed " quit trying to avoid the fact that you are a werewolf and you always have been one."

He snapped and barked at her and snapped the cuffs and then changed into the wolf and then back. He got brave he grabbed her by the robes " now do you believe me or am i still a liar."

He could smell piss he looked down and she wet herself. He let her go she scrambled out of there to redeem herself. Harry walked out of the infirmary without seeing Madam Promfrey. He walked the halls and realized everyone was in dinner he saw a small kid scream when he saw him. He sighed he got to the great halls and he heard the Headmaster talking.

" i am sure you have heard by now Harry Potter is a werewolf Madam Bones will question him as soon as he awakes to see how dangerous he really is. So until then please stop the rumors."

Harry changed into the wolf for the first time of his own free will he bumped the doors open and walked in. The hall gasped at the size of the wolf but werent scared Hogwarts wouldnt let in a wild animal. They watched as the wolf walked to Gryffndor table and leapt in the air. In mid air it changed and he landed between Hermione and her dorm mate Lavender.

They gasped when they saw it was Potter he grabbed a leg of pork and started eating. Ron broke the silience " werewolves arent allowed in the great hall get lost."

Some of the hall was with him on that one Hary howled with laughter. He smirked when he saw the anstronmy teacher walk in. He got up and ran towards her and leapt and changed knocked her over. She was a little scared until it licked her face he got off she stood up and he changed back to Harry " you make a comfy pillow Professor."

She blushed a deep red " thank you I see you arent a werewolf like everyone thought you where. But how is it you are doing the Native Amercian transformation of the giant wolf."

Harry tapped his chin " my aunt was telling my cousin we have NativeAmercian from a realtive long ago. My magic in my panic and anger must have brought forth the gene and triggered the transformation,"

Hse nodded her head in agreement " yeah that could be. If it wasnt you Harry i would have had to look into that one. But your magic found a way to survive the killing curse. so why should this be any differnt."

The whole halls view changed after they finished the conversation. For you see everyone who had taken Defense against the dark arts and Creatures knew of this kind of wolf. He walked back to his sit next to Hermione but Ron leapt over the table and took it. " no werewolves next to my friend."

Hermione slapped him he was shocked " he is are friend and get it through your head he isnt a werewolf you fool."

Harry was thankful she was on his side he picked up Rn and pulled him out of his seat and took it. He smirked at Hermione and managed something cool he opened his mouth and licked the side of her face with his wolf tongue put he was human. She turned to glare at Harry and he licked the front of her face. She then watched his toungue change back but she was covered in slobber.

She grabbed her napkin and wiped her face he leaned over " you are so tasty i just want to eat you up Hermione." he whispered in her ear.

She turned red Lavender who heard him " so what does she taste like Harry?""

He smirked " Kinda of a hint of Leather that is used to cover alot of the books in the library. But a strong taste of Vanilla mixed with strawberries."

Hermione blushed even redder " tell me what i taste like Harry." Lavender said.

Harry indulged her he licked her neck he started to chocke " eww lay back on the makeup Lavender you reck of it and taste like it. It is covering your true scent and its disgusting."

She gasped she wasnt in tears she ran off with a quick thank you. Fred yelled down the table. " so what does Proffesor Sinstra taste like?"

The hall went quiet to listen to what Harry had to say. Said teacher was blushing but she wanted to hear this. " well Fred she tastes better then you smell you ever heard of taking a shower once in a while."

Harry was trying to hold in his laughter Fred looked insualted but Harry couldnt hold it in any longer and laughed. George joined in because he saw Harry hit him with a spell. " you where just pranked dear brother." everyone could smell Fred's Bo.

Fred stood " you Prank one of the wonder twins you prank us both and we are going to get back at you and we arebetter at it then you."

Harry remembred the teachers knew of the ids of the maurders or his fathers gang but none of the rest of the students did. " well i am duty bond as the son of Prongs to accept said challenge prepare to face the fury of Prngs Jr wonder twins."

The twins gasped he stood and left he was glad Remus gave him his fathers pranking book early this year. He waved his wand and music strated playing he turned as he exited the doors to see the twins hoping on the table and doing a strip waved his wand one last time and two strippers poles where in the middle of the table.

Harry went to the lake and enjoyed the fresh air hours later he was interrupted. The twins stood in front of him. " that was mean what you did Harry you are lucky we stopped at are underwear."

He just smirked he could tell they didnt come out to talk they came out to get him back. He discretly waved his wand and flung them naked into the lake. He conjured some thong underwear and tossed it to them. He picked up there wands and walked away whistling.

He sat in the Gryffndor common room and everyone laughed as the twins came through in just thong underwear soaking wet. They galred at Harry 20 minutes later there where screams. The twins came down they had bright yellow hair with green skin and bright blue eyes and red teeth. " wow boys showing school sprit are we."

Harry walked off and down to dinner and the twins came in the way he left them. The hall roared with laughter they sat down for dinner. As soon as they sat and took a drink there was a flash and the boys where Hairy all over. They stood " we are sexy beasts."

Then they changed back but they shed the fur and changed to old men. They walked as best as they could in front of Harry. They knelt in front of him " we surrender to are better and submit are selves to your teachings."

Harry laughed he changed them back " take that as a lesson never try to get into a prank war with a son of a maurder. But as for teachings i am not into pranks just keep up what you are doing. But if you prank me you will face my full wrath this is just a warm up round."

They went back to there seats Hermione came in at the end and sat next to him laughing. Lavender came in smelling all natural without any makeup on and she still looked beautiful. She sat on his other side " much better Lavender you should just worry whats on the inside thats where true beauty comes from."

She blushed they where interupted by Draco and his goons and Pansy. " you think you are special just because you are a dog now scar head."

Harry turned and faced him " ask her how it feels like to be a dog cause she sure looks like one."

She was sputtering Draco was pissed " dont talk about my girl that way Potter she is more beautiful then the mudblood of a friend you got."

He sniffed " she just dosnt smell like she has mud in her veins but Draco i would be careful Pansy is on that time of the month watch out for mood swings."

Pansy scremed " i am not a dog and if i am on my period is none of your bussiness Potter."

He laughed " Perkinson i am sorry i was wrong." she was smug " you arent on that time of the month you are in heat."

She went red with anger " i am not a dog i do not go into heat."

Harry laughed she stormed off the rest followed her. He turned back in his seat and Parvarti joined them. Harry was trying to rein himself in when she sat next to Lavender. He finally couldnt take it his primal side won out he pushed Lavender aside and sat next to Parvarti and started sniffing her all over.

She was embraased he started nuzzling her neck " Harry what are you doing control yourself."

He couldnt he grabbed her and dragged her out no one could find them nor where they seen until the next moring. They came in the same clothes as yesterday there clothes where ruffled and dirty. Proffesor Mcgongall stood " where were the two of you since dinner last night?"

" I dont know last night was a blur after he dragged me out of here all i remember is the constnt love making that took place." Parvarti said or as he came to learn Padma.

The hall gasped " you two broke school years you are in so much trouble. you will serve.."

He was interupted by Remus " Minervia he wasnt in control none of them where. What happened last night was what happens when he found his mate he wasnt in control."

They sat at the end of the table and Hermione and Lavender stood and sat next to them. Oliver needed to talk to Harry and he went to sit at there end of the table when Harry growled at him. He backed off and sat next to the twins people where wondering what was happening.

Harry stood and they all stood and stood around him as he walked out. Remus and the headmaster followed them out. They found them outside by the Black Lake they walked up to them. Harry was leary of Remus and kept eyeing him " Ladies why dont you go inside well we talk to Harry." They didnt move.

" Albus they wont leave his side Harry is building himself a pack and Hermione and Lavender are the first of his packmates." Remus said.

Headmaster sighed " Harry reign yourself in regain your human nature let these girls out of your thrall."

Harry growled " they arent in my thrall they chose to be by my side Hermione since first year and Lavender since i helped her. She is my mate and will never leave my side. I am in control of the beast it just so happens i am building a pack so what."

" Harry people will be worried you are the next dark lord if you keep the girls around you they will fear you are going dark."

" Albus you know better then that these girls are so light sided they wont let that happen. This wont be the first time England has had someone of Native Amercian decent build here and built himself a pack. If ou remember he brought great and wonderful changes to England and destroyed many dark followers also." Aurora said who followed Remus and the headmaster out.

The headmaster needed to get the boy back under control. He stunned Remus and then Sinstra. He turned around but he didnt realize he made a mistake attacking her. He was facing not one giant wolf he was facing four. Headmaster raised his wand and one of them leapt and bit his hand and he dropped his wand. One of them picked it up.

Anther leapt and landed on the headmaster and pinned him so he couldnt move his hands to do wandless magic. He could apperate he was still within the wards. Then one of them let out a loud howl. This got Mcgongalls attention for she was heading to the gret hall. She walked to see the headmaster underneath a wolf with anther having his wand and two of there teachers stunned.

She ran over and Harry changed back " Professor go get the Aurors the headmaster has gone crazy and attacked us."

She sighed she knew his mind was slipping these days but she didnt know how bad it was. She pulled out her wand and stunned the headmaster the wolf got off and changed into Lavender and the headmaster was wrapped up. The wolf who had the wand in her mouth changed into Hermione and she pulled the wand out of her human mouth.

The wolf guarding Sinstra changed into Padma the teachers where woken up and they lifted the headmaster and took him to the hospital wing. They laid him on a bed Remus went and got the Aurors. They arrived and got the story Madam Promfrey came into the room they where in. " i am afrad the headmaster isnt within his right mind he has dementria."

So with that Mcgongall took over as headmistress of Hogwarts and gave Harry is own and surprisngly Aurora joined them as a pack mate. Also they learned why his girls could change into wolves. Those who should strong friendship or compainship with Harry is magic changed them to change like he could.


End file.
